Beeing underestimated,reason:She liked it that way
by mikan-natsumeLove
Summary: People think Mikan's dumb,wich is only natural.She's a great actress.But why does she want people to think she's useless?She can easily surpass even Natsume.So why's she pretending?Just what's Mikan hiding from everybody?Natsume's determined to know NxM
1. not as dumb as she seems to be

1 It was an average day at an out-of-the-ordinary school in an abnormal class with loony kids and crazy teachers who liked to be either gay, mean, crazy, mysterious, shy, high strung, and a bunch of other stuff that freaked the loony students out because they were to dense or dumb or oblivious or just didn't feel like admitting that they were exactly like the descriptions of their teachers. But then again this is a school for abnormal kids with complexes and freaky powers called alices. (But you already knew that didn't you. And if you didn't then you shouldn't be reading this. You should be going to or or any place that lets you read manga for free and you should be finding out what Gakuen Alice is about and reading/watching it! Then you can come back and read this fanfiction.)

jin-jin was torturing his classes again. This time he was giving out an incredibly hard math test to his favorite class to be mean to. Natsume was bored. He cant skip class because Persona will give him double missions and then curse him with his Alice. And since he doesn't care about his grade then he isn't going to do the test. So he was looking around when he noticed something that was extremely out of the ordinary with his favorite brunet.

She hadn't had enough sleep, she had explained to the class that morning. They had all taken her excuse without any suspicion. After all, Mikan was a horrible liar.

Now she was taking her test without even thinking of the answers and figuring them out even faster that natsume could. He didn't bother hurrying thought, he thought she was just randomly guessing so he just took a look at her paper to see if he could tease her over how horrible it was later. He wasn't expecting all of them to be right though. He let out a sharp intake of breath that caught Mikan's attention. He immediately made pretend he was asleep. She fell for it. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She was surveying her paper when a shocked look came over her face. She looked every which way to see if anyone was looking, and natsume closed his eyes.

When she turned back to her paper he was watching her again. She was frantically erasing all her right answers and replacing them with the wrong answers with a panicked expression on her face. '_Interesting. Very interesting. Im going to have ton look into this matter. Maybe polka isn't as stupid as she seems._' He thought to himself.


	2. Rutines are boring when polka's spacing

**Hello everybody! I just want to thank all of the people who reviewed my first chapter and my other story "Beeing Cheeted"! I finally figured out how to write these authors notes without messing up the story !anyway enjoy! **

_DISCLAIMER: I do not under any circumstances own Gakuen Alice. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. And Luna would be a drug addicted drop-out who got sent to a mentall institute for life._

_**Routines are boring when polka is spacing out and weird things are happening**_

Doing the normal routine gets really boring when the person who you love_.........to tease_ has been totally out of it all day and ignores you even when you make snide remarks about her best friend, who she has a seemingly unhealthy obsession over. Seriously, if Hotaru didn't know how to get polka-dots under control I would have been surprised that Mikan hadn't loved her to death already. But you can always count on the infamously popular and cold ice queen to put the brakes on mikan when she's out of control... or hit her with whatever invention she has to test out that day.

I usually don't compliment anyone, even in the somewhat safe quarters of my mind but, I've got to hand it to ichigo-kara though. No one else can stand being hit by Hotaru's inventions all the time and not go to the hospital, especially with the amount of hits she receives every day and still love that inventor that I suspect might be on crack.

"Gasp! Hey Hotaru! Guess what Natsume thinks of you!" yelled the voice of the nosey mind reader................' Wait! Koko! Stop reading my mind dammit! Does the word privacy not exist in your limited vocabulary!?...Koko, I swear on every god anybody ever believed in since the beginning of time that if you don't stop reading my mind and shut up, I will burn you and all your family and the town you grew up in to a crisp and make the temperature of my fire so high under your feet while you are tied in place that even the sun would be ashamed! Understood!?'Natsume though with the deadliest death glare he had directed at Koko. He wasnt about to be hit with Hotaru's _upgraded_ Baka Gun!

When he received an obedient nod from koko he though again 'UNDERSTOOD!?' menacingly. "Y-yes s-s-sir"koko whimpered before running out of the room with his bookbag covering his pants because he was so scared he had a little 'accident'.

"What happened to him?" wondered Kitsuneme out loud to Inchou. Yuu shrugged and stared at the dust left in Koko's wake and after a moment of though he said "You know what? I don't really want to know." and turned around to talk to Nonoko.

"Hey, what do you think is wrong with Mi-chan?" wondered Anna, Nonoko's twin-like best friend.

"I bet she's depressed because she confessed her love to Natsume-sama but he said he didn't feel the same because he was crazy about ME! The GREAT Sumire Shouda! Hohohohoho!" exclaimed a shrill voice belonging to the president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub. A nano-second later she screamed shrilly before running to the kid with a water Alice so that she could put out her flaming hair. Everybody ignored her, seeing as that's what allways happened when she was saying she and natsume were 'in love' and 'meant to be'. Just normal everyday rutine ever since Natsume came to G.A.

"Hey, speaking of Mikan, where is she?" wondered Yuu.

"She's probably in the special abilities class." commented someone. At this everybody stopped wondering...until Tsubasa , Misaki, and Tono came barging in the room with hopeful faces. "Mikan-chan!" came the cheerful greetings. When they didn't get an answer they stood there with their faces getting an anxious and worried look. Being ignored so pissed our fire-caster of he set a ring of fire around the three sempais.

"Oi, kage! What are you doing her and why are you looking for ichigo-kara? You have 15 seconds to answer before this fire eats you alive...."Natsume said casually while watching the sempais squirm and press together so the fire wouldn't be so close to their feet. "W-we're l-looking for Mikan-chan. We looked everywhere else, even the high school and the dangerous ability class and sh-she wa-wasn't anywhere and no-nobody knows. W-we though she could be here." gulped out the stupid shadow Alice guy who gets to close to Mikan.

By the time he was done stuttering and blabbing out that information the fire around his feet was gone and the whole room was silent. "The....the same thing happened last month." said Misaki finally. With the silence broken the room was filled with talk and people remembering that it's happened before.

"I know what you guys are thinking." said a new voice from the front of

the room. It was quiet and calm but it made everyone shut up and look to the front. Hotaru is not easily ignored. "Don't do it. Don't try to find out. It's a bad idea." she stated.

"Why? What do you know Imai?" demanded Nasume.

"I don't know. But I do know that it's a bad idea to try to find out. I tried to once and there were consequences. Mikan didn't talk to anybody, or eat, or go to school for 2 weeks until I gave in and promised not to try to find out."replied Hotaru. Nobody moved. It was a lot to take in. Mikan loved Hotaru and everybody thought that if she was quiet for more than a day the world was coming to an end. And Mikan eats a lot. Plus, Hotaru giving up on something? Hard to believe if you've known her for more than 5 minutes.

"But you did find out something right? You said you tried." argued Natsume.

"I did. But even I couldn't understand what it meant. And I think Mikan has her nullification Alice activated a lot lately." she answered.

Just then the door slammed and Mikan walked in. Tsubasa, Tono, And Misaki jumped at her for a hug but she just dodged. Next came Natsume's fire balls but she dodged those to. Then Hotaru with her baka-gun was dodged and she went straight to her seat, grabbed her things and left the room through the back door. And the weird thing is her head was down and her eyes were cold if you got a look at it.

No one could say anything. They decided to leave it at that and go to dinner.

Far of in the other side of Tokyo, inside secluded woods, inside a suspicious

looking building, inside a huge room a booming voice was yelling "You have failed continuously in your attempts at infiltrating G.A. and kidnaping Kuro Neko and the other Dangerous Ability students! The mistress has seen it fit to give you one, and only one, last chance! I tried to convince her to cut your throat right here and now but she, the saint, decided that you should have an opportunity to save your life."

"I understand perfectly the circumstances. I will not fail." said a red haired, purple eyed man. He looked and sounded confident but really he wasn't anything but a scared little prick who, if not for the humiliation it would have caused him, would have already peed his pants and started crying for mommy.

"But if you were to fail one more time, of which the chances are very high, I may do as I please with you." said the booming voice sadistically. "MUAHAHAHAHA *cough cough*HAHA!"he added. If Reo wasn't so damn scared for his life he would have sweatdroped at these antics and as soon as he left the room he would have burst into a mad laughing fit. But seeing as he was near tears he bid a fast retreat before he was humiliated. If there was one thing he knew it was that the man who was second in command of the A.A.O. in Japan was famous for his eccentric collection of the dead bodies of the members who failed their missions enough times.

**By the way every chapter is going to be longer than the one before. 1****st**** chapter was** **one page,** **2****nd**** chapter is two pages and so on and so forth. Im thinking of making this from 9-13 chapters so by the last chapter it will hopefully be more than 10 pages long. So im sorry if it takes long to update sometimes. Ill try to make it worth the wait kay?BTW does anyone think i should let Persona and Luna live?I'm not saying they will be in this story, I havent decided that yet, but should i make OC's for them?**


End file.
